Richard Couslands Story
by Lion Coeur
Summary: In an alternate universe where the Female Cousland Warden has a younger brother that travels with her and the team around Ferelden to defeat the Blight. Can he survive the perils the Blight has to offer? Follows Origins storyline but, may go off on other plots. Rated T for caution. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Richard Cousland`s Story

Richard Cousland, youngest son and offspring of the Cousland family, left his older brother`s room with his older sister, Elissa, who bad him good night. Richard closed the door to his bedroom and changed into his night clothes. He tossed and turned for almost an hour worrying (he shouldn`t worry that much at fourteen, he heard his mother say) about his brother and father marching to Darkspawn hordes down south. He finally fell asleep when he heard a sound, a simple scream.

The sound made his weariness disappear like mist, his hand grabbing the bow under his bed, strapping the quiver of arrows to his back. Richard ran into the hall, bow unsheathed, ready to fire. He stopped suddenly when he saw the assailants, Arl Howe`s men. The enemy soldiers exited Fergus`s room when he saw them. Richard quickly nocked an arrow in his bow and fired, seeing the arrow hit it`s mark in the enemy`s neck.

"Bastards!" Richard yelled at the guards as he launched another arrow at the enemy. That is when he saw her, Elissa, coming out of her room sword ready. She quickly dispatched the other enemy guards, when Richard rushed over to her.

"Elis are you alright!" Richard said hugging her hard.

"I`m fine, so was that you with the bow?" Elissa asked brushing her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, why would these guard`s do this! Do you think Arl Howe knows of this?" Richard asked, fear creeping into his voice.

"The delay it was setup it-"

"Oh, thank the Maker you two are okay!" Eleanor said rushing over to hug them both.

"Mum, did you see father?" Elissa asked.

"No he didn`t come to bed, he was talking with the Grey Warden, Duncan," Eleanor answered.

"So it's true? There`s a Grey Warden here?" Richard asked trying not to look at the dead guards on the stone floor.

"We need to get moving! The enemy could be here any second!" Elissa ordered.

"You're right we need to check on Oriana, and Oren." Eleanor said.

Richard followed his mother and sister to Fergus`s room to find a harrowing sight. Oren and Oriana lay dead on the floor. Richard felt himself fall to his knees tears coming down his face.

"By the Maker, my little boy..." Eleanor said putting her hand on Richard`s shoulder.

"They will pay, all of them!" Elissa said.

"We need to find your father." Eleanor said.

"He…He might be in the main hall." Richard said rising to his feet.

They fought through different groups of Howe`s men, stopping at the treasury to pick the family sword and shield. When they entered the main hall they found Ser Gilmore and other guards holding back the gates.

"Thank the Maker your still alive!" Ser Gilmore said abandoning the formalities.

"Where is Bryce?" Eleanor asked.

"He went to the servant`s entrance in the larder!" Ser Gilmore proclaimed.

"Go, the guards and I will buy you some time." Ser Gilmore said quickly bowing then rushing to the doors. That is the last time Richard saw Ser Gilmore ever again

They found Bryce lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, in the larder.

"Father!" Richard said rushing over to his father`s side, followed by Elissa and Eleanor.

"Bryce, you're alright but, we need to get out of here!" Eleanor said checking Bryce`s wounds.

"He is in no place to move, your ladyship." An unfamiliar voice said behind them. Richard spun around to see a tall man standing in the doorway.

"Duncan, did you help Bryce get in here?" Eleanor asked not looking up from Bryce.

"We can still carry him!" Elissa protested.

"No…Duncan take my family and go. Please I`m begging you-" _BOOOM! _A loud noise was heard from the direction of the front gate.

"We don`t have much time!" Elissa said.

"I will help your family get out but, you must promise me something." Duncan said kneeling by Richard.

"Anything." Bryce said looking Duncan in the eye.

"I need to leave here with a recruit for the Grey Wardens and that would be Elissa." Duncan said.

"I accept." Elissa answered.

"Now we must leave now." Duncan said rising to his feet, followed by Richard and Elissa though Eleanor didn`t rise.

"Mother are you not coming?" Richard asked. Eleanor closed her eyes letting a tear run down her face.

"My place is by your father. Elissa please take care of Richard." Eleanor said.

"No! You…You must go." Bryce protested.

"I will stand by you dear." Eleanor answered.

"I love you both so much." Elissa said giving each her parents a hug, tears flowing down her face.

"What! No I can`t! Mother pleas come with us!" Richard yelled coming to his mother.

"I`m so sorry pup, but please go with Elissa." Bryce said putting his hand on his shoulder. Richard was pulled off his mother by Duncan and led to the tunnel. Elissa went first, Richard followed. He quickly look back to see guards rush into the room and Eleanor getting struck down.

"NOOOOOO!" Richard screamed trying to run to her but was stopped by Duncan who carried him deeper into the tunnel and into safety.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Duncan led them from Highever to the army encampment of Ostagar where Richard and Elissa met the King. After meeting the King, who promised to put justice on Arl Howe. Duncan told Elissa to find the other Warden, Alistair.

Richard followed Elissa into the army ruins when Richard broke the silence:

"Do you think Fergus will be here, Elis?"

"He`s around here somewhere, he`s just in the Wilds." Elissa reassured him hiding her tears.

"I know...it`s just. That I miss him, I should be stronger." Richard pouted.

"So, when we find this Warden and you complete this "ritual" what will I do? I can`t go back to Highever with Fergus. I just can`t." Richard continued.

"You _have _to go back with Fergus when we find him, that is. You heard the King he said that this could be the last battle. So, in a fortnight you back in Highever , the castle cleared of all of Howe`s treachery." Elissa said comforting Richard with a pat on his shoulder.

The noble pair went through the army ruins asking where would Alistair be. They soon found him in some back corner plaza talking with some mage. When they got closer they realized that it was more of a bickering argument then a regular conversation, by the time they got up to the two men the mage had stormed off.

"Well, that was awkward." Richard said. With the sound of Richard`s voice the man in front of them jumped with surprise.

"You must be Alistair." Elissa said stepping forward to take shake Alistair`s hand.

"You must be the new Warden, Duncan brought in, but he didn't talk about another." Alistair said taking Elissa`s hand , looking at Richard.

"You should know of me for I am tery- I mean I`m Richard." Richard stammered catching himself before he revealed his identity.

"Right, now we must gather up the other recruits." Alistair said, giving Richard a weird look.

"I will go inform Mr. Duncan." Richard said, saluting to Alistair before rushing off.

"I guess he`s your brother." Alistair remarked watching Richard run deeper into the encampment.

"Yeah, he`s been through a lot though," Elissa said turning to study her new companion`s face, he looked so familiar, she thought.

"Long journey hm?" Alistair asked.

"I guess word doesn't travel fast then? The reason why he came along was because...Castle Cousland was attacked by Arl Howe. He...saw our sister-in-law and, nephew dead...He saw servants get cut down...He saw our mother get shot with an arrow..." Elissa said, collapsing into sobs.

"Oh...I...er...sorry for asking." Alistair said awkwardly patting her on the back.

"No, don`t be I shouldn't have dropped that on you. Let`s go meet Duncan." Elissa said and started walking soon followed by Alistair.

* * *

They found the other recruits, Jory praying, and Daveth talking to an uninterested soldier. Back at Duncan`s fire they found Duncan and Richard talking to each other.

"Oh, their back. Elissa, Mr. Duncan was telling me about the Grey Wardens. Did you know they used to ride on griffins!" Richard said with excitement in his voice but, not yet in his normal goofy self. Elissa heard Alistair chuckle behind her.

"Elissa? Oh, Lady Cousland!" Jory said. "My wife is up in Highever. How`s the teryn?" Elissa saw Alistair elbow Jory in the ribs because of Richard`s sadden face. Alistair whispered into Jory`s ear, eyes on Richard. Jory`s face contorting in guilt.

"Now the reason I called you here is that we need supplies for the Joining." Duncan began.

"What are they?" Elissa asked.

"We need three vials of Darkspawn blood, and Alistair we talked about the cache in the wilds you need to get that." Duncan answered.

"Three vials of Darkspawn blood and the "secret" cache. Understood." Elissa said.

"I want to come!" Richard said. "I need to blow of some steam."

"What?! No it`s to dangerous!" Elissa snapped.

"Come on let him come." Alistair said.

"Fine, but Richard, stay in the rear and only use your bow." Elissa said giving in.

"May the Maker watch over you." Duncan said.

Elissa led the group to the main gate and into the Korcari Wilds.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The Korcari Wilds were a disgusting place. Damp, cold and just creepy. Great, just great. Richard thought as he followed the group, sticking to the rear with Daveth.

"So, your the Teryn of Highever`s youngest." Daveth began. Richard could here him wince.

"I was, he...is dead. Killed by Arl Howe." Richard responded, sadness in his voice.

"Oh, sorry lad, I didn't mea-"

"Look! There is soldiers up ahead!" Alistair shouted. Richard and Daveth unsheathed their bows, quickly nocking them. The area was clear of enemies, just dead soldiers. Richard looked away. Not wanting to see so much gore.

"Help...me..." A voice said. The group went over to the injured soldier, his wounds still weeping blood.

"We have to help him." Elissa said to Alistair.

"Of course, I have bandages in my pack." Alistair said kneeling by the injured soldier, taking off his pack. The soldier was quickly patched up.

"I have to get out of here..." The soldier said stumbling away towards Ostagar.

"Well, your welcome!" Richard replied after the soldier, sarcasm in his voice.

"Let`s get those vials." Elissa suggested.

The group continued on until they found a group of darkspawn. Richard was horrified, the beast were all mangled and misshapen. Richard quickly released two arrows into the closet darkspawn. Hearing the fiend scream then collapse on the ground. Richard saw two darkspawn archers come up over an adjacent rise. Richard quickly took care of them.

"Is everyone okay?" Alistair asked looking everyone in the eye.

"Let`s get that blood!" Daveth said, adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

They quickly gathered the blood and moved on towards the Warden Cache. They fought other groups of darkspawn along the way until they found the old cache deep in the wilds. The chest in the in the old fort was empty. The chest was sin pieces.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice said behind them.

They jumped in surprise when they saw a woman step out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Elissa said.

"I could ask the same thing." Commented the woman.

"I am Elissa. What happened to the documents?"

"Ah, very pleasant and my name is Morrigan." Morrigan said. "About your documents, my mother has them. I can lead you to them."

"What?! You want to follow her. She...Could have bandits that my swoop down. And, swooping is bad." Alistair protested.

"We have to get the documents." Elissa said.

"Your right, I guess." Alistair said.

"Very well, follow me." Morrigan said gesturing for them to follow.

* * *

Morrigan led them deeper into the Wilds to a small house with an old woman standing out front.

"Ah, Morrigan you brought guest. Good." The old woman.

"Their here for the treaties." Morrigan snapped.

"Yes, I have taken care of them when the seals broke so long ago." The old woman said. "Let me go get them."

"Who was that?" Richard asked.

"That, was my mother, Flemeth," Morrigan responded.

"Flemeth, as the Flemeth? The Witch of the Wilds!" Daveth exclaimed.

"The same, Morrigan loves those stories." Flemeth said walking out of the hut. "Here are your papers, Wardens. Go and use them well."

"Thank-you Flemeth." Elissa responded.

"Now Morrigan lead these people out." Flemeth ordered.

"Very, well follow me." Morrigan said leading them out of the wilds.

* * *

Back at Ostagar they gave the vials and treaties to Duncan who said he would get the Joining ready with Alistair.

"Can I see your Joining?" Richard asked.

"No, it`s been a long day, you need some rest or maybe find Fergus he could be back." Elissa said.

"I can`t sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see them, lying there dead, all of them." Richard said.

"Maybe the mages have a sleeping potion we can get, because you need to sleep." Elissa suggested.

Alistair came over saying that they were ready.

"Get some sleep, Rich. Okay?" Elissa said. Richard quickly nodded. When the receding pair was out of sight, Richard quickly followed. Their trail led him to the same place where Elissa and him met Alistair. Richard quickly hid behind a pillar as Duncan walked into the plaza.

"Now, we will begin the Joining. Alistair will you start off." Duncan said stepping closer to the group. Richard could not her what Alistair was saying but, the look on Jory`s and, Daveth`s faces confirmed that was something very sober. Richard saw Duncan hand Daveth a large chalice in the table in front of them. Daveth took a sip of the contents of the chalice, and started to cough profusely, then he fell to his knees then to the ground, he gave on last scream then went still.

"I`m sorry Daveth." Richard heard Duncan say. Richard was mortified.

"What?! You didn't tell us that we could die!" Ser Jory protested. "I can`t, I have a child on the way, my wife is up in Highever!"

"You made a commitment." Duncan calmly said.

"I can`t I just can`t!" Jory said unsheathing his sword and swung at Duncan. Duncan quickly parried his attack and plunged his sword into Jory`s chest.

"I`m sorry Ser Jory." Duncan said, letting Duncan`s body fall to the stone ground. Richard was shaking with fear.

"You are the last recruit. You must survive." Duncan said to Elissa, who took the chalice.

"NOOO!" Richard yelled, rushing out into the plaza. Elissa and Alistair whipped around in surprise.

"You, can`t you might die! I can`t go through with death again!" Richard said coming up to Elissa.

"I must! For Ferelden, Richard. You are not supposed to be here." Elissa said putting the chalice to her lips.

"Noo!" Richard said trying to get to Elissa but, Alistair held him back against his chest.

"It`s okay, Richard she will make it." Alistair soothed to Richard, who stopped struggling, just falling back into Alistair`s hold. Relishing in the comfort. Elissa drank from the cup, her eyes going back into her head. She collapsed to the ground.

"ELISSA!" Richard screamed as he went to his sister. "Nooo...It can`t be happening again...Not again" Richard cried onto his sister`s chest.

"I`m sorry, Richard." Duncan said and left the plaza. Alistair knelt down by Richard, putting his arm around him, his other hand checking Elissa`s pulse.

"She`s still alive!" Alistair proclaimed. "She just is unconscious."

"Oh, thank the Maker!" Richard said as Elissa began to regain consciousness.

"Your awake!" Richard said hugging Elissa.

"See. I told you make it." Alistair said ruffling Richard`s black hair as he stood up.

"I`m fine, Richard, it`s okay." Elissa said gently pushing Richard off her and standing up. "What`s next?"

"Their is a battle meeting we need to attend." Alistair said.

Alistair led them to anther plaza with a long table in the middle. The King, Duncan, Teryn Loghain Mac Tir and, other mages. The meeting was short, Alistair, Elissa were assigned to light the beacon on the nearby tower.

"I will accompany you guys." Richard said after the meeting as Elissa and Alistair went to the bridge to the tower.

"Okay but, be careful." Elissa said.

At the bridge Richard saw a bird`s eye view of the battle in the canyon below. A giant mass of human`s and darkspwan fighting each other, mabari war hounds, ripping into darkspwan flesh and, mages firing fire bolts into the mass.

"Let`s go!" Alistair said running across the bridge, followed by Elissa and Richard.

At the tower they met a Circle mage and a soldier saying that darkspawn have infested the tower.

"Then we will exterminate them!" Elissa said, walking into the tower.

After clearing four levels of the tower they finally reached the top floor. An ogre was guarding it.

"Maker`s breath, what is that!" Richard said firing two arrows into its hide. Alistair followed by hacking his sword into it`s feet. The mage joined the fray by letting lose a volley of fireballs. Elissa jumped into the air at the ogre, her sword stabbing into the ogre`s head, until it fell to the ground, dead. Richard looked down at himself, he was covered with blood.

"We need to light the beacon!" Alistair said as Elissa rushed over and set the beacon a flame.

Richard turned back in surprise when he saw darkspawn fire arrows into them, one hit him in the stomach. He screamed int pain and fell to the ground slipping into unconsciousness...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Richard woke with a start, screaming.

"Calm down boy," Morrigan said coming into his view, pushing down onto the bed, next to his sister.

"Is she...okay?" Richard asked.

"She`s fine. But your other friend might not be." Morrigan said, pointing out of the window to the sulking form of Alistair. Richard sighed and got dressed in the clothes he wore on his flight from Highever, and went out to Alistair.

"Hey," was Alistair`s simple reply, when Richard approached him.

"How are you holding up?" Richard asked, sitting next to him.

"It seems so surreal, I keep expecting to see Duncan or... someone." Alistair responded.

"I know how you feel." Richard said.

"If your sob-fest is over then you better see your friend." Morrigan said, moving out of the way for Elissa.

"Els, good to see you." Richard said. Alistair only nodded.

"Are we ready to go?" Elissa said.

"Just one moment." Flemeth said. Flemeth gave them the treaties, telling them to use them to defeat the Blight. Soon, they were off with a new companion, Morrigan...

* * *

A FEW MONTHSW LATER...

Elissa slumped back into camp, followed by Richard, Zevran and, Leliana.

"The Dalish, are recruited to our cause." Elissa said to Alistair.

"Good, that leaves just the Dwarves left." Alistair said, rising from the pot on the fire.

"Wait, Alistair is cooking?" Richard said, sitting down by the fire. Leliana couldn't`t stop laughing.

After Alistair`s "dinner" they all fell asleep with Alistair and Richard taking first watch. Elisssa jumped awke hear the sound of wood against wood. Were being attacked! Elissa jumped out of her tent to see Alistair sparing with Richard, she couldn't`t help but smile.

"Now, hold the sword like that-yeah that`s right, then swing like this good." Alistair said teaching Richard how to fight with a sword as well as a bow. Elissa smiled again knowing that Richard was slowly returning back to normal with Alistair becoming an older brother to Richard. Even when Alistair`s and her`s relationship became more serious, Alistair still helped Richard.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER (THE LANDS MEET)

Richard gasped in surprise when Elissa said that she would rule with Alistair as Queen of Ferelden.

Afterwards Elissa confronted Richard:  
"Are you okay with my decision?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Richard responded, hugging Elissa.

Alistair walked into the room then looking at Elissa, he walked over an kissed her on the cheek.

"I`m glad you did that. Thank-you." Alistair said.

"What about heir`s though, were Wardens we can`t produce children?" Elissa asked.

"So, Richard is our heir." Alistair suggested.

"Wait? What!?" Richard asked confused.

" You will be our heir, I have decided to adopt you. Well we have." Alistair said putting his arm around Elissa`s waist.

"Thank-you, Ali." Elissa said to Alistair.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER FORT DRAKON ROOF

Elissa charged ahead, sword ready as she plunged it into the Archdemon`s head hoping Morrigan`s ritual works.

A large explosion knock Richard off his feet as Elissa, killed the Archdemon.

"NOO! NOT AGAIN!" Richard yelled.

"She`s fine, she will survive," Alistair said, holding Richard back. It was the first time Richard saw Alistair cry.

Elissa woke from unconsciousness on the roof of Fort Drakon. The Archdemon beside her dead.

"We won! We won!" Richard said jumping in joy, hi-fiveing Alistair.

The coronation, was in the Great Hall in the Royal Palace in Denerim.

"The people want to see their hero, and new heir before they tear the walls down." Alistair said gesturing to the door. Richard and, Elissa descended the steps to only stop dead in their tracks to see the person they thought they would never see again. Fergus.

"Fergus!" Richard yelled running over to him.

"Richard! Elissa! Your alive! Or should I be calling you Your Majesty and Your Highness!" Fergus said hugging them both.

"I`m so sorry about Oren and Oriana." Elissa said.

"I know keep expecting to seem them somewhere around the castle." Fergus said. "Now I will talk to you both later now go see your fans,"

Richard and Elissa nodded then went to the door, stepping out onto the balcony, seeing thousands upon thousands people erupting with cheers when they saw their hero and heir.

For the first time in over a year Richard smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The filtered into the long corridor almost like the Blight never happened. Richard thought, looking out the large window onto the reformed city of Denerim. The city has been almost repaired even though the final battle was only six months ago. Flowers dominated the roof tops and windows, everyone seemed happy or that the Royal Wedding was today.

The main hall was getting ready for the ceremony, by decorating it with flowers and large banners of the royal colors.

"It is so beautiful, don't you think." A familiar voice said, behind Richard.

"Leliana! You came!" Richard said rushing over to hug his former traveling companion.

"Yes I just got back from Haven, and the pilgrim route is now open!" She exclaimed.

"Has it changed much? I mean when we went there it was full of crazy natives." Richard asked.

"When the Chantry arrived, the natives were all gone. The village was empty." She said.

"Weird, well I guess it's good for the Chantry. Hey have you seen Alistair?" Richard asked.

"No, but I did see Elis, but she is letting no one into her chambers, her dress is pretty though." Leliana said.

"Okay, well I`ll probably see you later after the ceremony." Richard said, walking to Alistair`s study. Even though he is technically was adopted by Alistair and his sister Elissa he still called him Alistair.

When Richard approached Alistair`s study he heard a loud crashing noise, almost like a vase hitting the wall. Richard quickly leapt into his battle stance reaching for his dagger in his boot, realizing it wasn`t there. Richard ran into Alistair`s office, ducking as another vase hit the wall above his head.

"Alistair are you alright? Is there an attack?" Richard said looking around the small study. A small mound of shards lay by the door.

Richard looked to Alistair, the anger that was on his face slowly weathered away, moving into regret. Richard slowly closed the door, looking at Alistair who didn't meet his eye. Richard looked down at the papers on Alistair`s desk. Imperium Slavers.

"Come on leave that for later," Richard said taking Alistair`s wrist leading him out of the study.

"I-I`m so sorry, there is just slaver reports in the Alienage." Alistair began, anger totally gone.

"I thought Imperium presence is gone since we cleaned out their operation." Richard said letting go of Alistair`s wrist. "Don`t go to Elis, I know she's your "advisor" but, it's her- your wedding day."

"I wasn't going to that it's just that I can`t lead a country without her. Next thing I know I don`t have pants on." Alistair commented.

"Do you want my advice?" Richard asked, stopping them in the middle of the corridor. "Send a courier telling them to stop. But, of course they won`t accept it so have a squad of guard follow the courier, and then attack the slavers."

"That might work, but also lock down the Alienage, just don`t let any Imperium slavers through the gates, but let the elves go in and out. Too don`t sound like the guard is "swooping" down on the Imperium." Richard said winking at Alistair, leaving him to ponder his idea in peace.

Richard went back to his chambers, writing in his journal that he has kept since Ostagar. He went back into the journal to where his first entry was. Tears ran down his face as he read the section where he wrote about the siege where his parents were killed.

"You would be proud Mum and Dad, your daughter the Queen of Ferelden and your youngest son Crown Prince. We outrank you now." Richard said forcing a laugh.

There was a soft knock on the door, bringing Richard back to the present. Richard opened the door to see a servant with a bundle of fine clothing.

"Chancellor Eamon, said that you need to where these at the wedding, your Highness." The servant said, setting the clothes out on Richard`s bed. The servant bowed quickly and then left, closing the door quietly behind him.

An hour past and Alistair met Richard and Fergus in the main hall.

"Ah, good you're here. I`ll go to Elis." Fergus said leaving when Alistair appeared.

"Ha! You need to where the "fancy" armor for the wedding? So much warmth." Richard joked, gesturing to the golden royal armor.

"Eamon said I had to where it. I was just going to where what you're wearing." Alistair said.

"Is Eamon coming then, if he has so much control of this wedding?" Richard asked.

"I hope not he`s such a-" Alistair began but, was stopped by Richard`s elbow in the side, when Eamon entered the room.

"Serves you right!" Alistair said laughing at Richard who was clutching his elbow.

"Ah there you are, you better get ready." Eamon said approaching them.

"Wait, Alistair you don`t have a best man. I thought Zevran was going to be the best man." Richard asked.

"Well, I was going to, but the messenger couldn`t get to him in time." Alistair commented his face going red.

"You mean you couldn`t send a courier to the Pearl?" Richard said.

"Well I guess you could be it, Richard," Alistair said.

"What? He`s the crown prince, he can`t do it." Eamon said, his tone getting sharper.

"Eamon, while don't you just shut your mouth for five seconds and let Alistair and my sister who are _king and _queen of Ferelden, so not you, enjoy their wedding that they have been waiting months for!" Richard snapped. Alistair just looked at his shoes, hiding the smile on his face. Eamon face contorted in anger.

"How could you talk to me like that? Alistair he is your crown prince and adopted son! Control of him or I will-"

"You will what? Revoke my title as prince? No you won`t!" Richard said storming off.

Richard stood out on the balcony, watching the Drakon River in the distance.

"I`m finished, I will be out of being the crown prince. Eamon will make Alistair find an heir, maybe even leave Elis…. I ruined it." Richard said.

"Eamon`s just being Eamon." Alistair said, approaching Richard.

"But, I just yelled at the Chancellor! He`s like your right hand man! He`ll will remove me!" Richard exclaimed.

"No he won`t, I sent him away. He has no part in this wedding. And, actually Elis has the real power!" Alistair said comforting him, "Come on the wedding is going to start soon.

Alistair and Richard stood at the altar when the large doors opened, letting Elissa Cousland Therin enter led by Fergus. Elissa was beautiful, blond hair down with flowers in it. Her white dress trailed behind her.

When Elissa stepped up to Alistair, Richard was shocked to see that Alistair`s eyes were glassy with emotion. The Revered Mother gave the ceremony which was long and quite boring until she said the final words:  
"You may kiss the bride."

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Their coming back! Richard thought as he went to the palace gates, waiting for Elis and Alistair to return from their trip across Ferelden.

"Thank the Maker your back, it felt empty with no one here." Richard said when they were all seated in the library. "Eamon is a handful."

"I imagine. So did he give you any jobs?" Elissa asked.

"Yeah, I solved the whole Imperium slaver thing. They were surprised that I could use a bow." Richard said. "Don`t worry they were arrested. Sent them to Fort Drakon."

"Good, well I`m going to hit the sack, I`ll take second watch." Alistair said rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Second watch?" Richard asked. "Does he think we're back during the Blight?"

"I guess so. But he`s Alistair." Elissa commented.

"Yes he is." Richard said staring into the fire.


End file.
